In the following specification the expression "rods" is intended to also include tubes for example of circular cross-section, since these are cheaper in respect of their strength and weight. It is possible to use rods of other cross-sections, the connecting elements being adapted to the section used.
Clamps suitable for the aforementioned uses have been disclosed e.g. in U.K. patent specification No. 1,221,230.